


Escape

by Trialia



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comment Fic, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard and his team retreat from angry mutant dog-things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This really is just a short drabble from commentfic. Little more than that, but the people on LJ who originally saw it liked it, so what the hey. By non-AO3 measurements it's exactly 100 words, but you know, AO3 has this weird thing about hyphens.

"Up and over," John Sheppard decided, glancing back to make sure none of the.. dog-creatures had followed them. There really wasn't anything else you could call them. Where was Ford when you needed him?

His team had reached his position by now. They stood at the bottom of the hill, watching their leader for action.

"Are we leaving now?" McKay asked suddenly, impatient. "I'm down to my last power bar and you know how fast these things disappear. 'Specially when you're having to throw them at angry mutant _dog-things_ who probably haven't had a good meal in six months."

"Yeah, we're leaving."

-fin 


End file.
